


Why is it only chaos?

by Oopremusangst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders Are Siblings, Caffeine Addiction, Child Neglect, Childhood Trauma, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Sweetheart, Everyone Is Gay, I only hurt one character sorry, Nonbinary Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Other, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Underage Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28271799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopremusangst/pseuds/Oopremusangst
Summary: A group chat filled with gays who cant communicate normally (the main relationship focus is on dukeceit, I just realized how much this looks like discord chats I've been in-)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Trashy whore created a group chat**

_Disaster gays_

 **Trashy whore:** why does Shakespeare have to use that weird language that he does- like just say they all died and end it there.

 **A nerd:** I personally dont have a problem with it but for someone like you who cant read at the age of 17 I can see how it would trouble you.

 **Trashy whore:** shut the fuck up I can read.

 **Snake boy mf:** are you sure? Also what is my name-

 **Trashy whore:** IM LITERALLY TYPING I KNOW HOW TO READ- also hello Janus.

 **Salty emo:** its literally 3 am wtf are you doing up? I was trying to sleep.

 **Trashy whore:** just turn your notifications off dumb ass

 **f a t h e r:** Why arent you guys getting sleep? Theres school tomorrow-

 **Trashy whore:** eh I'll probably just spend the entire day in the bathroom 

**Snake boy mf:** I'm going with you

 **Salty emo:** why are you both so horny-

 **Snake boy** **Mf:** we arent having sex tf- 

**Trashy whore:** so I'm not allowed to have a normal friendship?????

 **Salty emo:** why are you getting so defensive?

 **A nerd:** I have my suspicions with you both but go off I guess

 **Trashy whore:** I- why does everyone think we're fucking?

 **F a t h e r:** well you two are really flirty with each other- 

**Snake boy mf:** we arent fucking but if someone touched remus I'd murder them.

 **Trashy whore:** good to know-

 **Salty emo:** You two are so weird wtf

 **A nerd:** I've adjusted to this kind of behavior.

 **F a t h e r:** we have school in 3 hours we need sleep.

 **Trashy whore:** fine, but only because I can see pattons pleading eyes from here and it makes me feel bad.

 **Snake boy mf:** good night darling.

 **A nerd:** go to sleep.


	2. Let the chaotic being wear a skirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus gets in trouble and janus tags along (strong language used)

**Trashy whore:** hey guys lol

 **A nerd:** Aren't you supposed to be in language arts class?

 **Trashy whore:** no I'm sitting in the office UwU

 **Discount prince:** omg what did you do-

 **Trashy whore:** I didnt do anything- 

**Discount prince:** then why are you in the office???

 **Trashy whore:** well I kinda sorta maybe told Rachel to fuck off trust me I've done worse

 **Discount prince:** why?

 **Trashy whore:** bitch misgendered my ass for wearing a skirt 

**Snake boy mf:** hold on I'll be there in a second 

**A nerd:** what are you doing Janus?

 **Snake boy mf:** going to sit in the office

 **Trashy whore:** Yes please its lonely and these chairs hurt my ass

 **A nerd:** both of you are morons

 **Trashy whore:** thank you

 **Discount prince:** I just walked by the office to go to the nurse and remus is sitting on snake bitches lap

 **Trashy whore:** and????

 **Discount prince:** and our parents are going to be there to pick you up

 **Trashy whore:** oh yeah- shit

 **Snake boy mf:** I hate your parents 

**Discount prince:** I think we all do

 **Trashy whore:** they here </3 I'm a dead bitch, the deadest of dead 

**A nerd:** well you're messaging the chat so you're obviously still alive

 **Trashy whore:** Logan I'm talking about after I get home with my parents 

**A nerd:** oh yeah that makes sense, stay safe and try not to die

 **Trashy whore:** death can suck my massive fucking cock

 **Snake boy mf:** why is death living my dreams?????

 **Discount prince:** That's some gay shit

 **Snake boy mf:** no homo 

**Discount prince:** jesus christ


	3. Just what homies do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness? No, porn with the bros (a bit of angst with humor)

**Trashy whore:** you guys............ I'm sad..... does anyone want to come over and watch badly acted porn with me?

**Snake boy mf:** of course

**Salty emo:** wtf why would you do that???

**Trashy whore:** because I'm lonely and porn makes me laugh

**A nerd:** what? That's not the purpose of porn

**Trashy whore:** it is for me so fuck you

**Discount prince:** turn the volume down

**Trashy whore:** no our house is giant just move somewhere else. Oop janus just climbed through my window-

**Discount prince:** theres a door for a reason-

**Snake boy mf:** windows are more aesthetically pleasing 

**Discount prince:** are you burning something in there???

**Trashy whore:** maybe-

**A nerd:** drugs are not beneficial for your health 

**Trashy whore:** how the fuck did you know

**A nerd:** well you come to school smelling like weed alot and roman asked if you were burning something so I figuratively put the peices together

**Trashy whore:** you're so smart it scares me

**Salty emo:** it doesnt take a genius to know that you dont cope with things normally 

**Trashy whore:** bitch get off my dick

**Discount prince:** um what is going on-

**Snake boy mf:** Oh the laughter? That's just remus losing his shit because they moan so quietly 

**Discount prince:** can I send in a form for a replacement sibling??????

**Trashy whore:** no<3


	4. Breaking and entering

**Salty emo:** someone tell me why a homeless looking, rat looking, e girl looking whore has been breaking I to my house to cuddle with my brother in the middle of the night????

 **Trashy whore:** dunno man that's kinda weird

 **Discount prince:** I'm sorry W H A T SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN LEAVING FOR SCHOOL EARLY AND YOUVE JUST BEEN SNEAKING OUT AT NIGHT???

 **Trashy whore:** u m well about that- 

**Salty emo:** Janus is big spoon btw

 **Trashy whore:** stfu dumb bitch

 **Discount prince:** I was not mentally prepared for this information 

**Snake boy mf:** its not illegal we have a system, I tell ma if remus can come in at night and she leaves a not outside with the awnser and if it's a yes remus knows where the house key is so he can come and lay down with me

 **Salty emo:** you're so fucking gay 

**F a t h e r:** awwww that is the cutest thing I have ever heard omg-

 **Trashy whore:** I know where all of you live and I have a baseball bat dont test me

 **Salty emo:** you're literally a twink

 **Discount prince:** did I tell you about the time when he tried to kill me?

 **Trashy whore:** I didnt try and kill you I was just really mad at you I didnt want you dead I was being impulsive theres a difference 

**Discount prince:** you still shoved me down the stairs 

**Snake boy mf:** nice kill method 

**Discount prince:** literally do not encourage it

 **Trashy whore:** well keep running your mouth and I'll do it again- and I won't fail this time

 **Discount prince:** ok ok- jesus- sorry

 **Trashy whore:** :)

 **Salty emo:** that feels threatening


	5. Knew it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was ridiculously fun to write dont ask why

**Trashy whore:** why does no one want to hire me for a job???? Not even fast food places will accept me like, well I did see mr Johnson put an add for a sugar baby on grinder

 **Snake boy mf:** absolutely not.

 **Salty emo:** wtf,,,, I cant do this today

 **Trashy whore:** I was joking it was a joke

 **A nerd:** we have all known you long enough to know that you are not joking

 **Trashy whore:** ok so maybe I wasnt joking- but still it would be a good option for money

 **Discount prince:** omg if you want to have sex go let Janus fuck you 

**Trashy whore:** bold of you to assume that we haven't fucked<3

 **Salty emo:** WAIT WAIT WAIT WHAT-

 **Discount prince:** I'm not even surprised at this point

 **Trashy whore:** wait I just realized I sent that- 

**Salty emo:** WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT

 **Snake boy mf:** why not?

 **salty emo:** because you deserve better

 **Trashy whore:** I understand that I'm a slut you dont have to bring it up all the time

 **Snake boy mf:** virgil stop being a dick 

**Salty emo:** I'm just saying that it's not the best

 **Trashy whore:** I love how I'm like right here- on the group chat that you're insulting me on it's funny

 **Salty emo:** I'm just saying my opinion 

**Trashy whore:** I dont need your opinion so shut the fuck up

 **Snake boy mf:** just because we're related doesnt mean you have a say in what I do

 **Discount prince:** I leave for like 5 minutes and all hell breaks loose 

**trashy whore:** virgils fault for being a dick

 **Salty emo:** ok I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that

 **Trashy whore:** *aggressively raises eyebrow*

 **Salty emo:** ok what I said was really shitty and I shouldnt have been a dick

 **Snake boy mf:** yeah

 **Trashy whore:** thanks virgin, anyways anyone want to come watch hentai with me?

 **a nerd:** The way you just brush things off like they didnt happen is incredible 

**Trashy whore:** thanks?????????????

 **Snake boy mf:** yeah I'll be over in a sec, I'm going to assume that you want cuddles?

 **Trashy whore:** yeah

 **Snake boy mf:** you're so touch starved its stupid 

**F a t h e r:** what in the ever loving fuck happened?????

 **Trashy whore:** scroll up and read 

**F a t h e r:** ohhhhh I'm happy for you guys :3 

**Trashy whore:** awwww thanks

 **Snake boy mf:** thanks patton

 **A nerd:** though I think having sexual relations is unneeded, I swear on god if you break each others hearts I will commit acts of violence 

**Snake boy mf:** I'll keep that in mind

 **Trashy whore:** that's scarier then my mom


	6. Been getting that bag since the age of 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has a backstory moment because I just went with it and my writing is bad

**Discount prince:** everyones so mean to me :(

**F a t h e r:** awww roman what happened?

**Discount prince:** fucking janus compared me to remus 

**Snake boy mf:** and???

**Discount prince:** it hurt

**Snake boy mf:** why?????????

**Discount prince:** I dont want to be like remus and hook up with teachers in my free time and be addicted to caffeine

**trashy whore:** ●-● I'm blind because I know you didnt just expose my ass in a group chat

**Discount prince:** dont regret it 

**Snake boy mf:** ummmm wtf 

**Trashy whore:** I'm broke

**A nerd:** prostitution is illegal and has extensive risks 

**Trashy whore:** bruh I literally already know i have experience 

**F a t h e r:** that's so messed up on so many levels-

**Snake boy mf:** patton if you start texting bible verses I'm leaving 

**Trashy whore:** I've been getting that bag since the age of 8

**Discount prince:** WAIT WHAT-

**Trashy whore:** our parents didnt even want to see my face since I learned to speak

**Discount prince:** oh yeah lol

**Snake boy mf:** so we just gonna joke about this like it isnt trauma and just normal shit that everyone does?????

**Trashy whore:** yeah. The happy meals were worth it tho

**Salty emo:** You have to be joking 

**A nerd:** I dont think they are, well in a way but I think the experiences are real.

**Trashy whore:** we are changing to conversation roman how was your day today?

**Discount prince:** thank you, my day was good but getting back on the original topic janus was being a dick

**Snake boy mf:** it???was???a???joke???

**Discount prince:** a hurtful joke you know I'm insecure 

**Snake boy mf:** yeah I know I shouldnt have said it I'm sorry

**Discount prince:** k

**Trashy whore:** so yall gonna make out now or what???

**Snake boy mf:** ew what? No

**Discount prince:** hes no where close to my type also hes kissed you so

**Trashy whore:** makes sense to me

**Salty emo:** yall are so gross ong

**A nerd:** Wouldnt say gross more just unnecessary 

**F a t h e r:** its- its different- their different all of them

**Trashy whore:** Yeah tell me about it

**Discount prince:** me and remus built different 

**Snake boy mf:** my brain is having a moment 

**Trashy whore:** *sighs and climbs out window*

**Salty emo:** e w 

**Trashy whore:** :) love you virgin/p

**Salty emo:** love you too ig


	7. Church time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus goes to church (sort of)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is so stupid so just take this dumpster fire

**F a t h e r:** so I'm sitting in church on sunday and there to my surprise is remus being dragged into the building by their shirt- I'm trying to pray and this bitch is just screaming

 **Discount prince:** yeah its throwing a fit and its annoying, its literally just church calm down 

**Trashy whore:** maam- i- ya know what- hold on I'm eating the bible

 **F a t h e r:** no you arent! That's the word of god

 **Trashy whore:** omg patton- I dont wanna be here I'm looking for ways the get kicked out- 

**Snake boy mf:** forgot yall were religious and went to church

 **Trashy whore:** I'm not religious 

**Snake boy mf:** yeah I know you arent but I forgot that all of your families are catholic

 **Trashy whore:** hey- hey janus- you should come pick me up

 **Snake boy mf:** why would I do that??? That just ruins my chances of coming over to your house

 **Trashy whore:** you've been to my house like once now come pick me up

 **Snake boy mf:** fine 

**F a t h e r:** thanks janus 

**Trashy whore:** yeah thanks janus

 **Discount prince:** yeah thanks janus 

**Snake boy mf:** did i start a cult???

 **Trashy whore:** no????? Maybe- no

 **F a t h e r:** cults are really scary- like didnt aton of people drink poisoned kool aid??? 

**Trashy whore:** yep that's the tragedy of Jones town

 **F a t h e r:** oh

 **Snake boy mf:** remus I'm here make a sprint 

**Discount prince:** damn hes fast 

**F a t h e r:** yeah they really are- wich is kind of worrying 

**Trashy whore:** yeahhhhhh now I get to see my real parents 

**Discount prince:** real parents?????

 **Trashy whore:** yeah janus' moms are like the nicest people ever

 **Snake boy mf:** you smell like weed and failing grades 

**Trashy whore:** and you smell like cum and disappointments so fuck off

 **Discount prince:** what the actual fuck 

**Snake boy mf:** I will turn this car around

 **Trashy whore:** ok ok fine fine-

 **Snake boy mf:** good 

**F a t h e r:** what kind of drugs are you guys on??? 


	8. Intelligence community

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dont even know anymore

**A nerd:** please end my suffering 

**F a t h e r:** absolutely not

**trashy whore:** what's wrong nerd?

**A nerd:** everyone in school is so idiotic and its driving me towards insanity

**Trashy whore:** oh

**Snake boy mf:** yeah I get that

**A nerd:** Janus is the only mildly intelligent person here

**Salty emo:** what about me???

**Snake boy mf:** why the fuck would we include you in the intelligence community????

**Trashy whore:** damn

**Salty emo:** because I'm intelligent 

**Discount prince:** what about me I'm smart too I have good grades 

**Trashy whore:** so is everyone going to be included except for me??? It's not my fault I'm failing every class 

**F a t h e r:** Its probably your fault

**Trashy whore:** yeah it is my fault- 

**A nerd:** jesus christ

**Trashy whore:** fuck me in the ass cuz I love jesus

**F a t h e r:** I- what in the world-

**Trashy whore:** love you/p

**Snake boy mf:** why am I here??? 

**Trashy whore:** I dont know janus why are you here?

**Snake boy mf:** because I'm making sure that you dont do anything too dangerous 

**Trashy whore:** oh that's nice now come hold me 

**Snake boy mf:** i- ok, I was already walking to your house anyways

**Discount prince:** Why were you walking to our house???

**Snake boy mf:**.

**Discount prince:** ew 

**Trashy whore:**._.


	9. Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins talk about their issues and how both are important no matter how different they are

**Discount prince:** I hate living in this house 

**A nerd:** why?

 **Discount prince:** because remus is annoying and mom didnt make pizza

 **Trashy whore:** I fucking hate you go eat dinner with mom and dad

 **Discount prince:** why cant I just stay in my room and do everything in there like you???

 **Trashy whore:** because you actually are invited to family dinner and I'm forced to stay in my room

 **Discount prince:** you always act like you have it the worst but mom and dad always put so much pressure on me its exhausting 

**Trashy whore:** roman just because mom really is invested in your theater career doesnt mean that shes a bad mom 

**Discount prince:** dude dont you literally hate her???

 **Trashy whore:** eh it's back and forth but I understand where you're coming from but at the same time I really dont

 **Discount prince:** it's just that you can do whatever you want without consequences and if I make a mistake or do something wrong I get punished and its not fair

 **Trashy whore:** well I cant do everything I want and honestly I wish I would get the punishments you get instead of the punishments that I get

 **Discount prince:** yeah, I just wish she would give me a break more often 

**Trashy whore:** I think shes scared that you'll take too many breaks and then fail at everything and not have any chances in life 

**Discount prince:** well I didnt really think of it that way

 **Trashy whore:** you should try and talk to mom about it 

**Discount prince:** worth a shot

 **Snake boy mf:** yall are having a whole ass therapy session in the group chat

 **F a t h e r:** ok ok but it's kind of sweet to see them working shit out with out fighting each other

 **Discount prince:** thanks pat

 **Trashy whore:** go fuck yourself and I mean that in the nicest way possible 

**F a t h e r:** well if you really suggest it- 

**Trashy whore:** LMFAO I LITERALLY DARE YOU 

**F a t h e r:** I've already tried it before Its boring 

**Trashy whore:** seems legit

 **A nerd:** This conversation went from, roman talking about useless problems to roman and remus bonding by talking about their issues and now we're talking about masturbateing, how does that happen??

 **Trashy whore:** look my brain cant stay on one topic for that long 

**F a t h e r:** talking about random things is fun 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins fight but it's in a brotherly loving way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile I've been having a really hard time

**Discount prince:** I made a Republicansona

 **Trashy whore:** wait I thought you were a Republican?????

 **Discount prince:** I FUCKING HATE YOU I AM NOT A REPUBLICAN 

**trashy whore:** NDKEQIWSSKSJISIWISHZAIJZZJJ

 **F a t h e r:** DAMN 

**Discount prince:** I'm coming to beat you up 

**Trashy whore:** no you wont

 **Discount prince:** Im coming to your room 

**Trashy whore:** o h

 **Discount prince:** see yall later

 **Trashy whore:** yeah homies I gotta go

 **Snake boy mf:** yo wtf??? 

**A nerd:** I've learned to ignore it 

**Snake boy mf:** I dont feel like going to break it up, virgil can you go???

 **Salty emo:** I'm not dealing with that make patton do it

 **F a t h e r:** do I have to?

 **Snake boy mf:** i always have to do it 

**Salty emo:** I'll give you a bag of gummys if you go and stop the fight

 **F a t h e r:** ok deal I'm on my way

 **Snake boy mf:** epic gamer move

 **Salty emo:** yeah I'm a persuasive genius 

**A nerd:** why are they getting in a physical fight over remus calling roman a Republican?

 **Snake boy mf:** if someone thought I was a Republican I would be pissed 

**A nerd:** I would feel the same 

**F a t h e r:** so I broke the fight up- remus already has bruises and roman has like 6 deep bite marks on his back-

 **Trashy whore:** ok for one I'm fucking scrawny and weak and my only way to fight is through biting and two this is normal and we are both completely fine with it

 **Discount prince:** yuhhh we made an agreement that we can beat each other up

 **Snake boy mf:** that isn't a normal sibling relationship- 

**Salty emo:** I should have expected this tbh

 **Snake boy mf:** yeah it's in character for both of them

 **Trashy whore:** sorry I called you a Republican roman

 **Discount prince:** It's fine we already fought so theres no reason to say sorry 

**A nerd:** I hate both of you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus has some feelings and everyone else isnt having it ig

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Venting again because my mental state is shit rn you can skip this chapter if you want

**Trashy whore:** damn why did I have to take the role of the chaotic annoying one??? 

**Discount prince:** idk I wish you would just like not

 **Trashy whore:** Me too, holy shit like I'm really annoying and I'm like "oh im the chaotic funny friend" but like no in actually really fucking annoying and stupid all the time theres a reason that no one ever fucking takes me seriously and i just get ignored or over looked i dont get the soft comfort and shit like that because I'm not like that I'm annoying and loud and I dont ever need the soft comfort 

**Discount prince:** Mood

 **Trashy whore:** like fuck can I have at least a little bit of fucking sympathy sometimes?? I'm sorry for being an annoying dick most of the time but like can people maybe forget the fact that I cant take anything seriously and that I'm impulsive and loud and shit like that and give me some fucking comfort and act like I'm a normal person for at least an hour????

 **F a t h e r:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 **Discount prince:** pls take your emo shit some where else no one wants to hear it right now

 **Trashy whore:** right sorry 


End file.
